Isabelle's Back
by Calliope-theRose
Summary: "I take it you missed me?" He asked me amusedly. I quirked a grin at him before pressing my lips to his and kissing him, hard. Rate T:Mild Swearing I do not own anything associated with the Vampire Diaries or the Twilight Saga. I do, however, own the plot. Permanently ON HOLD; extremely rare updates, if any.


My nails dug into my palm. The pain helped clear my head, helped me to focus. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I exhaled and slowly opened my eyes. "What did you just say to me?" I asked him lowly. Deep blue eyes stared at me, and the mouth belonging to the man spoke again. "I said that we are over Isabelle. I thought that I could love you, but I can't." He said coldly, his eyes turning to ice. "My heart belongs to the beautiful Ms. Pierce." He cocked his head to the side before smirking. "She is more of a woman than you could ever hope to be."

I reached out and smacked him across the face as I hard as I could. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. "You ungodly bastard." I spat at him. He turned to look at me again and replied in a cold voice. "So I've been told."

* * *

I lay there sobbing on my bed. I felt so pathetic, to ever believe that a man, a _Salvatore_, could love me.

The betrayal was the worst part, I had thought that Katherine was my friend, my ally in this foreign place. I should've known that she would screw me over. Everyone does.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. What would I do know? I could move. I've always wanted to see the world. Maybe I could go visit France? Mother said that's where father and his family used to live…..

I jumped as I heard a crash downstairs that was followed by angry voices. I quickly rolled out of bed and started looking for a weapon to use, or at the very least a place to hide. I heard footsteps traveling up the stairs, and then I heard mother.

"What are you doing -!" She was cut off by a bang. I screamed out in shock at the sudden noise. I grabbed a candle holder and quickly ran out of my room.

What I saw was indeed gruesome. My mother laid sprawled on the floor, a gunshot wound in her stomach. I covered my mouth with my hand as I took notice of the blood pool that she lay in. It was everywhere. I felt as though I was going to be sick. A thud went through the room as I dropped to my knees. The candlestick dropped from my hand and rolled away from me, and down the stairs. Clunks and thuds were heard as it made its way down to the bottom step.

The group of people that had invaded my home, which I know recognized as some of the men from town, looked up to see where the sound came from.

It was a bit of a blur from there. I recall hurried footsteps up the stairs, and I recall being dragged down them by my hair. I think that I screamed.

Everything cleared up slightly as I was forced to my knees on the ground floor. My hair was in my face, obscuring my vision. I heard a familiar voice. "Now, Son, tonight, you will finally kill one of the demons that have been lurking around town." "Mr. Salvatore?" I looked up and groaned, my ribs protesting the movement. "What is going -?" I was backhanded harshly by Mr. Salvatore, his house ring cutting my cheek. "Be quite, demon! You cannot bewitch us with your spell!" He exclaimed loudly. I dropped my head and hissed in pain from the sting of the cut.

He turned back to the person next to him, and passed him the gun that he had been holding. "Son, kill the demon, and send it back to Hell where it belongs!" He exclaimed loudly, shoving the gun into the hands of the man beside him.

The man that now held the gun, made his way to stand in front of me. I rose my head to look at the man standing in front of me, only to see the man that had broken off our engagement earlier in the day. He pointed the gun at me and took aim. "No, please! Don't do this!" I begged him as tears filled my eyes as I trashed to get away from the men holding me down.

Blue eyes that had once been filled with nothing but love and warmth for me, held no emotion. "I'm sorry Isabelle." He told me as he began to put pressure on the trigger. "Damon, pl-!"

A second bang echoed through the house that night, and a second body dropped to the floor with a thud.

"You did well tonight, Damon." Mr. Salvatore began. "I'm proud of you. Not only for killing the demon, but for also withstanding her witchcraft and telling us what she was." He proudly finished, clapping a hand onto Damon's shoulder.

"Let's go home gentlemen, our work here is done." Mr. Salvatore said as he kicked Isabelle's body.

As the men left the Simon household, one stayed behind, staring at the carnage that had ensued because of what Katherine had told him. Damon walked over to Isabelle's body and knelt down beside her.

He bowed his head, and a few tears slipped from his eyes for the girl that he had thought that he had loved. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, taking care to miss the bloody hole in her head.

"I am so sorry, Isabelle."

* * *

This mother f-ing town. I hate it. I hate the rain, I hate the greenery, I hate the school, and I hate the lack of sunshine. This town should not be classified as a town. It should be classified as hell on Earth. Seriously, who would willingly choose to come and live here? Unless you decided to throw a dart at a map of the States of course. Which is probably what Nik did to be honest. All of this bull about how he 'had a lead on the doppelganger' as if she would actually be here. God.

And now, because of his stupid 'lead,' if you can call it that, I'm stuck here pretending to actually love this pathetic excuse for a man, and to top it off, I'm going through high-school. Again. The bull that I do for Nik, God.

"Bella, are you okay? You look a little… Grumpy." I heard Alice ask me. I covered my eyes so that I could discreetly roll them. Didn't want to give up the gig yet of course. Damn it Nik.

I inhaled deeply to calm down, and slowly exhaled. I uncovered my eyes and turned to look at Alice, who was seated to my right. No chance in Hell of her actually being my 'right hand woman.' The title currently belongs to Angela Webber, thank you very much.

"No Alice, I just have a bit of a headache is all." I told her truthfully. After listening to their perfection incarnate voices all of the time, you'd have a headache to. Their scent is pretty bad to, as well as obvious. Could practically _smell _the glitter and money on them. Bleh. I wish that I could get out of here….

"Would you like to go home, love? Or perhaps go to the nurse for some aspirin?" I heard Edward ask from my left. I jumped as I felt his insanely cold arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into him. I gritted my teeth and snuggled into him. "No, your temperature is making it better though." Lie.

I glanced up at him and saw on a concerned look on his face. "If you're sure." He said slowly. I grinned up at him. "I'm sure, Edward. Don't worry about me." Lie. Shoot me now, please. Douse me with vervain, stake me, anything to escape this Hell!

In typical Edward fashion, he continued to ramble about how he always has to worry about me, especially because I'm _human _and _fragile_.

I bowed my head so that my hair was covering my face, and proceeded to stick my knuckle into my mouth so that I would say something that would blow my cover. "Love? What are you doing? You can hurt yourself if you keep doing that!" Edward exclaimed.

I removed my knuckle from my mouth calmly, before banging my head on the cafeteria table. Shoot. Me. Now.

My ears perked up as I heard a familiar name being spoken about by the students. I focused my hearing on Lauren and Jessica, the gossip queens, to see what was going on.

"Oh yeah, he is super-hot and super doable. Like, with his blonde hair and blue eyes!" That'll be Jessica. "Don't forget about his sexy accent! Brits are hot, like, super-hot!" Lauren exclaimed. "But he has a weird name, like Clay, or something. Imagine having to say that during –"

Jessica was interrupted by the cafeteria doors opening with a bang.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, though I doubt you are either, where is Isabella Swan?" A familiar, accented voice called.

My head popped up in excitement, and I'm sure my eyes were bright with it as well.

"Nik!" I yelled, because I _don't scream or squeal _in excitement. I was quickly out of my seat and running towards him, at human speed because cover cannot be blown. Ever.

I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He quickly grabbed my thighs and held me in place, even though I had a death grip around him with my legs.

Nik smirked at me, his eyes alight with excitement and amusement. "I take it you missed me?" He asked me amusedly. I quirked a grin at him before pressing my lips to his and kissing him, hard.

* * *

**So, hi. How've you been? I literally had to go back and add time skip lines, as it turns out, if you add them in in Word, and then upload the chapter to fanfiction, it doesn't show up! I went to go look at my story to see that mess of confusion. My bad, sorry guys.**

**Since I'm here, I'll put in a little author's note. There is no schedule to my updating. I write when inspiration strikes, and I usually update after I've written a chapter. Again, no schedule. **

**Another thing, I would absolutely love it if you guys could review. I know that you guys have followed and favorite my story, I have the emails. So in case you haven't read the story yet, and you're one of those people that skim author's notes, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading guys, and I don't think that you'll need to expect long author's notes at the end of each and every chapter, because I feel that would be rude in some way. Whatever. Thanks again for reading my story. 3**

**Scarlet**


End file.
